La Belle et La Bete**~**
by LaBelleBleu
Summary: Lily and Tom were made for eachother and both knew it from the moment they met both wanted to get to knoe each other but neiher had the courage until the one day when the


**~~**La Belle et La Bette**~~**  
  
Authors note: Hey, every one this is going to be a Lily/ Voldemort story. I am sure you all think it is stupid to wire this kind of story because Voldemort was like 20 years older than Lily but this is supposed to fan FICTION right? So anyways, if any of you want to spend just a little of you time reading it that would be cool. It is not that bad of a story in my opinion and you might like it.  
  
Summary: Lily and Tom do not know each other because they are in different years and in different houses. Lily is in 4^th year while Tom is in 6^th. They bump into each other in the corridors. At the time, Lily is going out with the most popular boy in her year, James Potter. Tom is very handsome and a prefect. They know they want to get to know eachother the first time they lay eyes on one another, but neither has the courage to do anything until that one day in the corridor when they "accidentally meet".  
  
Rating: R, for later chapters.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
I was on my way to the library to look up something on the charms homework from yesterday; when all of the sudden a handsome boy comes running smack into me. We both fall smack onto the floor with all of our books and utensils crashing around us.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry I came running into you like that!" the boy said in a hurry.  
  
"Oh no that's okay I was just on my way to the library to work on some charms homework. Why were you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I was on my way to the grounds to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" he asked very politely.  
  
"Umm. Sure, I guess but I cannot stay to long I really need to get this Charms homework done. So why were you in a hurry if you were only on your way to the grounds?"  
  
"I guess I was in a hurry because I just wanted to get out of this castle fast. I really do not like being cooped up inside for that long. You know what I mean? What's your name anyways?" he said this all very fast as if embarrassed to be talking to me.  
  
"Lily, what's yours?" I said very softly. I did not want him to think I was stuck up. I mean he was very handsome.  
  
"Tom Riddle" he said. He seemed very sweet; too bad, I am going with James Potter.  
  
"I like that name. I always have liked the name Tom. I plan to name my son, if have one, Tom." I told him. I hoped that he would start to relax.  
  
He did not say anything and got this terribly sad look to his face. I felt bad for saying that but I did not want to make it worse so we both just walked in a nervous silence towards the school grounds. I would keep glancing at him and every time I did, he was staring at me as if I was the first girl that would talk to him. If I was the first girl to talk to him, I felt badly for the other girls. Especially because he is one of the most gorgeous men, I had ever seen (besides James).  
  
When we got onto the grounds, I was suddenly cold. I wish I had brought my cloak. He must have been reading my mind or something because the moment I thought this he took his extra sweater and handed it to me. The weird thing was that he was blushing and looking away. Did that mean he had feelings for me? I had never seen this boy before. He must have been in a different year from me.  
  
"Umm excuse me," I said very softly scared that I would make him upset or make him think I was to bold. I wanted him to get the vision of me as a shy young beautiful girl. Therefore, I did not speak to loudly. "But... um... what year are you in?"  
  
"I am in 6^th year. What year are you in? I have notice you in the halls but you are not in any of my classes." He was starting to get some courage and I noticed that when he looked at me he did not blush.  
  
"Wow, you noticed me? I am only in 4^th year. I didn't think I was so ugly that 6^th years we noticing my horribly red hair."  
  
"You are not ugly. I noticed you, yes, because or your red hair but it is not horrible in fact, it is radiant and forthcoming. I think you are one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts." I was utterly shocked, no guy has ever called me beautiful or radiant; not even James. There is also the fact that I am at least two years younger than he is. I had become panicked. I decided now was the time to go look that thing up on my charms homework. What was it again? Oh well it does not matter; what matters is that I get away from this guy named Tom. He was scaring me.  
  
"You know what I really need t go work on that Charms homework I have. I am so very sorry. I was truly enjoying our conversation.  
  
"Yes of coarse I understand." With that, he walked away. I felt so bad. However, what could I do?  
  
I decided to go to the library after all and work on that stupid Charms homework. I got to the library found and extremely comfortable chair. I did not want to work on charms all of the sudden. Therefore, I pulled out a book my muggle friend Lindsay had lent me. It was called "The Devil's Love" it truly is a wonderful book. I had already read it once but I thought since I have nothing else to do I might as well read it again.  
  
That was when James walked in. He noticed me crying but he had no idea it was because Abbey (the main character in the book) had just been raped and now her husband did not want her at all. He came up to me knelt on the floor took my hands in his and brushed my tears away. He really could be quite sweet when he was not around Sirius, his best friend. I looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"What happened?" he asked me with sheer concern. I could not help but laugh.  
  
"Nothing is wrong James I'm absolutely fine." I said through my peals of laughter.  
  
"Then why were you crying Lily?" he said not truly believing that I was perfectly fine.  
  
"The girl in my book was just raped and now her husband thinks she slept with another man purposely and wants a divorce." I said starting to calm down.  
  
"Oh," he said hugging me. "That is it. You girls with your romance novels and love triangles." He said starting to laugh himself.  
  
"James Potter let go of me right now! You're squishing me!" I screamed as loud as I could. Which, as you could have told, the librarian did not look too happy about it.  
  
"Woops, sorry Lil. I guess I got a bit carried away." James said chuckling. I was gasping for breath while he was laughing at me. That got me upset, so I picked up all of my stuff, and shoved him off me. That stopped him from laughing; and I stormed out of the library. This time I was the one who bumped into him.  
  
"God, Tom I didn't see you. I am so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked him kneeling to make sure he was all right. God did I bump into him hard.  
  
"Oh, Lily it's you. No I'm fine; don't worry." He said pushing himself off the ground. I began to pick up all of his stuff from the floor, and I handed it to him.  
  
"I can't believe I bumped into you like that. I am so embarrassed." I said feeling like a total klutz. I wondered what James was doing right now. Probably going to Sirius to tell him what a ditz I am and how I do not make sense.  
  
"Don't be, it was an accident. I guess we can call it even now though; considering how we both bumped into each other once in one day." He said grabbing his stuff from my hands.  
  
"What are you doing right now Tom?" I asked hoping he would want to take a walk. I uses it was my fault our last one did not go so well.  
  
"I was just heading back to my common room. What are you doing?" he asked very politely.  
  
"I was going to go out to the grounds. I seriously need some fresh air. My boyfriend is such a jerk." I said getting an irritated look on my face. He must have noticed, because as soon as I said this he asked what was wrong. Therefore, me, being me, I told him the entire story. I told him how I was reading one of my favorite muggle books and how I was crying. When I told him I was crying he got this concerned look on his face and I had to laugh.  
  
"No, I was crying because it was a sad part in my book." I said passively "but you see he didn't know that so when he came into the library and saw me in tears he came right up to me and asked what was wrong. So naturally, I started laughing and I told him about the book. He started laughing with me and gave me a hug. He hugged me so tight that I could not breath so I yelled. The librarian did not like it. Therefore, any ways I was trying to catch my breath and he started to laugh at me. Therefore, as you can tell I got very upset with him and stormed out of the library. That is when I crashed into you." I said. He did not say anything, so looked over at him; and the little fruitcake was smiling.  
  
"Excuse me but why on earth could you possibly be smiling." I asked outraged. How could he be smiling after what I had told him?  
  
"No offence to you Lily but, it seems to me that you totally over reacted." He said still smiling.  
  
"How can you say I over reacted. He was making it hard for me to breath them he was laughing at me!" I all but screamed (luckily we were outside by now).  
  
"Lily, the guy was hugging you glad that you were only crying because of the book. I mean I am sure he is sorry for squeezing you so tight but the guy was only showing you a kind jester. Am I right?" he asked looking at me as though he knew everything about it. Well, okay, maybe he did because I had told him everything that happened, but still who is he to judge my actions and tell me I was over reacting.  
  
"How can you tell me I was over reacting maybe I have really bad asthma and that could have killed me would you be telling me I was over reacting then? Huh?" I said glad that I had the upper hand.  
  
"Do you have asthma?" he asked, damn his bloody intellect.  
  
"No, I don't" I said softly.  
  
"Well, then there's my point." He said smirking. God does he look sexy with a smirk.  
  
I averted my eyes from his mouth and said, " I guess you are right. I should go apologize. Thanks for the advice. I hope to see you again.  
  
"Yeah I hope to see you too", he said I little distantly. Oh well I should go find James.  
  
Authors note: well that is only the first chapter. I hope all of you people who have had the courage to read it liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Moreover, if I get some reviews ill continue. However, if I do not oh well it was worth a try right! In addition, I would like some criticism but flames with no purpose will be used to melt some marshmallows. Thank you all for reading and I hope you will read the next chapter if I post one too. Love you all, Dracoz lil hunniepie. 


End file.
